Sanctuary (LL)
"Sanctuary" is the fifth episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis When a race called the Teegafane decide to harvest materials from a nebular, disaster happens as a chain reaction of bombs causes a large explosion that projects highly charged Ions and lots of Theta Radiation. This particle wave threatens to kill of of Legolands workers so they must hide in a cave system underground. Plot A swell day at Legoland... An alien command is in his ship and asks for the status on the Postari Nebula, a member of his crew says that Spatial Plasma Charges are set and ready at you command Captain Valic. The captain says good and announces the plan. He asks his crew to detonate bomb 1 then wait for the shock wave to disperse. Then they are instructed to activate bomb 2 and wait for that bombs shock wave to disperse. This process can then keep continueing until all 12 bombs have been detonated. Another member of the crew then said that after that they will then be able to harvest the Chromisite Crystals. The captain orders the first bomb to be detonated. It explodes and the crew say they are receiving the sensor data. One crew member then says that the reaction bomb was worked, they are detecting kilotonnes of Chromisite Crystals in the nebular now. Captain Valic then orders for the next omb to go off, it does. Suddenly an alarm goes off, the captain demand to know what is going on. One crew member tells him that the first bomb had pushed the second bomb nearer to the other bombs, now they have initiated a chain reaction. All 12 bombs are going off simultaneously! The intro sequence and titles then appear. At Legoland, Simins , Walter, Harold and Dr. Rosenburg get off the Legoland Transit System at the alien containment lab. James, Dr. Keller, Luther and Slick are all there. Luther says they have been waiting for all of you lot where have you been. Luther explains to everyone that they have been designing a new suit for scientists and workers around Legoland to wear when in a possible hazardous environment. Harold shouts out that they already have that its called the HEV suit. Slick explains that the HEV is quite big, bulky and filled with unnecessary features, what they have made is much smaller, flexible and easier to make. Dr. Keller says to them all, I present to you, the Clean Suit. They will protect against any airborne, biological or viral threat as well as providing basic shielding from projectiles. Slick then explains that it also acts like a faraday cage so it protects users from electrical arcs; this is something that the HEV does not do. A cough is here in the corner, standing there is Gina Fitzgerald. Dr. Rosenburg asks who she is, James tells him that she is the new head of the chemical labs after Billy Han and Susanne Gates were killed in the attack by the Hackabot. Gina Fitzgerald explains to the group that while The Science Team has been working on the Clean Suit she has been working on the HEV Mark 3. James then says sorry for not going down there like he said he would a few days ago, he was busy traveling through time with The Time Team. She tells the group that they should check it out as it beats its predecessors by a long shot and certainly is better than the Clean Suit. Simins says that it looks like there is a bit of competition going on here. James is contacted on his Communicator by Dave and John at the main command room, they tell him that a ship is dropping out of Trans Warp. James tells them he will be right there as he gets on to the Legoland Transit System. James arrives at the main command room and ask for a status report. John tell him that a small ship has just exited a Trans Warp Conduit. Dave informs him that they have sent a Communications Request, James tells him to answer it. On the screen is Captain Valic, he introduces himself and tells Legoland that he belongs to a race called the Teegafane. He says that there is a dangerous situation about to take place. James allows them to land in main space port. James then asks the new member of the Command Crew what his name is. He says its Bob. James says well then Bob , open the gates, lower Legolands Force Field. He says ok sir, the Teegafane ship land on one of the runway. James greets Captain Valic and they both go into the main command room and sit at the briefing table. James asks all of the Primary Staff to attend and that the Command Crew have the controls. Captain Valic says a disaster happened and it now threatens the life of everyone in this station. Mitch asks what happened. The captain explains that they were mining for Chromasite Crystals in the Postari Nebula. John butts in and says that there isn't any of those crystals in that nebula. Captain Valic says yes, but we have developed a chemical that changes some of the Perinium Crystals present there into Chromasite Crystals and that the chemical is distributed using Spatial Plasma Charges. He then explains that an accident happened and cause a chain reaction detonating all 12 bombs at the same time, the resulting explosion has sent a wave of high energy ions and Theta Radiation through space in this direction. Dave then says that Theta Radiation can be very harmful to living things and so can ions. The captain explains that he has came here to warn you and to tell you to activate Polyphasic Energy Barrier around your station to protect it. Mitch informs everyone that the best shield they can currently generate is a level 6 Force Field. Captain Valic says that will never be enough, your station will be fine but all living things will die. James asks how big the wave is and how long will it take to arrive. The captain says that it is light years across and will be here in under an hour. Mitch says that there is no way they will be able to evacuate everyone off the planet that fast. John suggests to hide in Dr. Infernos Base underground. Dave says its a good idea but there are only 4 elevators that can probably hold about 6 people max and they take 10 minutes to get down and the same up. There simply is just not enough time, plus there are still probably Crystallines down there. James says not to worry, he might just have the solution. He called in Lorenzo. Lorenzo explains to the group that during the construction of Legoland Waterworks they needed to dig the Legoland Canal. During this time they dug a second canal running parallel to the main one, this would serve as a backup incase the main one overflows or get blocked for some reason. The canal is very long and deep under the ground and easy to access. James tells everyone that this is where they will all hid. He asks John to distribute a message over Legoland PA System explaining the situation, Dave would coordinate with all of Legolands pilots to get all the ships and ground vehicles ready for transport and finally Mitch would get lots of weapons and equipment to help them survive. The people had there orders and then went to do them. Captain Valic said that was a clever idea and they hope it works, he then told James that he must be going. James thanks him for the heads up and wishes him the best of luck. His ship takes off and enters a Trans Warp Conduit. In just 20 minutes, all of Legolands staff, employees and workers were all on ground vehicles and space ships and were headed for Legoland Waterworks. Lots of them are carrying equipment of all different kinds. They arrive and the workers of Legoland Waterworks says they have received work of what has happened. They have also prepared access to the reserve tunnel. Everyone unloads of the transports and bundle down the stairs deeper and deeper under the ground until they reach the canal. Brian Myers, the head of Legoland Waterworks shows James, John, Dave and Mitch around. He explains that the tunnel is 15KM long and pretty much straight. At one end is the stairs where we entered, the other leads under Legoland where fresh and dirty water is put in and taken away through pipes. Mitch asks why we didn't all just go down at the Legoland end. Brian Myers says that the only access down is through two, 1 meter diameter pipes that only have a very small ladder in it and extend down 3KM. Dave says that this should provide adequate protection for them all. John says that he will bring everyone down here and set up camp. James says that it looks like this will be are own sanctuary for the next 8 days. Day 1 - With only seven minutes left before the particle wave strikes, Brian Myers sealed off the doors to the canal at the top and the bottom. The wave passes over Legoland and the Theta Radiation is measured at 10 000 CPM. All of Legolands employees would now spend the next 8 days and night down here. James orders for a small command centre to be set up at the very end of the tunnel where everyone entered down the stairs, this would act like the main command room for the duration of them being down there. From that room they could monitor the status of the war and Legoland. Brian Myers revealed that there was a power conduit traveling along the canal that they could tap in to for power, it won't be much but enough to run everything. Dave says that they are receiving telemetry from Legoland and that internal sensor and external sensors were online. Mitch asked for him to raise the Force Field around Legoland just in case, James agrees so they do so. Meanwhile all of the workers set up their own little cabins along the canal by placing fake walls to seal off there compartments. The head cook of Legoland made a big one for people to eat in, Mitch made a security office and an armoury and a few scientists made a small lab to conduct research while they were down there. Although it was small and dark down there it was quite cozy and everybody was having a fun time setting up temporary shelters. Day 2 - The Theta Radiation was now measuring in at 36 000 CPM but everything was normal for the people underground. Everybody still went about their duties down there, some helped run cable, other collected data from the particle wave and analysed it, other helped cook and some people even tried to make a small Laser Hedron arena down there. Day 3 - The Theta Radiation was measuring in at 50 000 CPM. Simins and Slick went to see what James was doing, they found him in a makeshift engineering bay building things. They asked him what he was doing. He said he was making improvement parts for his ship the M2. James explained that he had always had plans to make these things but had been so busy with running Legoland that he never got round to making them. Slick then asked if he could suggest an improvement, he said that James should add a Plasma Drive to the M2. James looked at him angrily and exclaimed that they knew how much he hated the thing used in space crafts. Both scientists laughed, Simins sad not to take it so personally, its just a type of engine. A ground vehicle engine not for spaceship uses, they are crap exclaims James. The scientists then go back about their business. Day 4 - James enters the temporary command room and asks for the radiation level. Dave says its at 58 000 CPM, the highest its been but shields at Legoland are holding. Suddenly all of the sensors fail. John says they have just lost all telemetry from Legoland. James asks how this is possible, John says it could be a cut in the power conduit sending the data, this could be due to the storm. Dave says he will analyze the last few minutes of telemetry and try to find out what happened. James allows him to have all the staff he wants to work on it. James goes down to see Mitch at his little office, he asks him hoe everything is, he tells him everyones fine, its a little claustrophobic and people are a bit restless but overall its fine. He says good and then returns to the temporary command room. Inside, Luther, Walter and Simins are with Dave and John analysing the telemetry. Walter says that they think that have made a bad discovery. Simins says that they have detected Trans Warp Signatures just a few minutes before the sensors were cut off. Luther says that they match with the signatures of the Teegafane ship. John says that they detected 3 signatures which indicates 3 different ships arriving. James is worried, he then says the only way to find out what's happening is to go out there. Luther tells him that he will not be able to survive the Theta Radiation, Dave suggests the Clean Suit. Slick comes in and says that the suit will never be able to withstand that but we might have a suit that can. James then said the HEV suit! James goes over to Ginas temporary cabin and asks her if she has the HEV suit down here. She says she has 3 as that is the standard amount of each mark that is made. James says that we are going to need them all and tells her to prep them. James, Mitch and Dave would go up there and see what's going on. Dave says it will be along walk above the surface to get to Legoland. James says we are not going to take that route, we will go up the reserve pipe that has a ladder in it, it will takes right into Legoland. Mitch says he will gather weapons. James, Mitch and Dave are all suited up in the new HEV mark 3. James has his Power Pistol, Dave has a laser rifle and Mitch has his trusty 357 Magnum. John opens the door to the pipe and sees them off, he asks them to maintain a constant communication link, they do so. The three of them in their suits begin to climb up the 3KM pipe into Legoland. They reach the top and open the hatch, they all get their Scanners out. Dave says that radiation level is at 59 000 CPM. Mitch says that Legoland power generators are at 100% and that the Force Field is holding steady blocking out all of the ions. James says that they should be able to survive for about 50 minutes before we should go back. Mitch then shouts he is detecting lifesigns. The group rush over to where they were being detected. They stand on a ridge overlooking Legoland , there are loads of Teegafane walking around. James oh my god. Dave says the buggers have deceived us. Mitch is using his Ocular Enhancer to get a better view of what they were doing. It seems as if they are stealing technology. James says that they have landed 3 of their ships in the main space port. Dave asks what they should do. James says that we must regain control of Legoland, they both ask how. James explains that they are all wearing suits like us. If they deactivate the Force Field then the ions from the particle wave will rain down on Legoland forcing them to leave. Mitch says its a good idea but it will als damage Legoland ad them self. James says that the damage to the research facility is marginable and can be fixed. They all agree to do the plan. The three of them sneak past the Teegafane walking around and head into the main command room. Mitch then reduces the Force Field to only around the room they are in. Dave reads out the level of ions as it increases. Suddenly all of the Teegafane start to get hurt and return to their ship, they then take off. James shouts that it has worked. They then get a Communications Request from Captain Valic, they answer. He says that the fund out about their little plan. James says that they are not tricked that easily and it was quite easy to find out that they were there. He then asks why he did it. Captain Valic says that the situation in the Postari Nebula was true and that he decided to use it to his advantage. He knew that Legoland did not have the capability of creating shield strong enough to block out the particle wave and that they would have to flee somewhere else. The Teegafane could then infiltrate and steal items of value. Mitch calls him a stealing coward. Captain Valic says he had no choice, he had to pay back some other Teegafanes and had no money, the original plan was to sell them the Chromisite Crystals from the nebular but they were all take away with the particle wave. Dave tells him that he will not get away with this, the captain says he thinks he will. The Teegafane Cruiser then shot the Force Field generator in Legoland. The Teegafane ships had left but James, Dave and Mitch were going to die. Without the Force Field the ions would kill them. James says there is not enough time to repair the generator, they need to find something else to protect them. Mitch shouts the Clean Suits! Dave says that they wont last long but they will last long enough for them to get back underground. All of them rush to the alien containment lab and put on the Clean Suits over their HEV suits. They then all rush back down the pipe back to the reserve canal. They had done it. A few days later the particle wave has passed and everyone returned to Legoland. James thanked Gina Fitzgerald for those Hazard Suits, without them they would have all died. He also thanks The Science Team for making the Clean Suit as that also saved them from the ions. Mitch says he will keep working on the Force Fields around Legoland to prevent thing like this from happening again. Mitch also said that there will be a new head of security at Legoland. Mitch explained that he was the field equipment officer and provided weapons for away mission, he was also doing many other jobs though and it was becoming too much so he has decided to have a head of security. This person would managed The Security Team and provide security for away mission. James said that was ok and asked how it was, he told him his name is Daryl Sutton. Dr. Rosenburg and Harold approached James in the briefing room, the doctor had a PDA in his hand. Harold said they had some exciting new. James asked what it was. Dr. Rosenburg announced that the plans for the Lambda Reactor were done. Harold asked when they could start construction, James said immediatly. Dr. Rosenburg said that there part is done but when it comes to designing the Lambda Teleport Chamber itself they will need James help a lot. James says thats fine as this project, to make Complete Teleportation has been his dream for years and now its finally happening. The episode ends there. [Episodes Season 2